<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 1 by yuxiiii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336626">【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii'>yuxiiii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>曼陀罗（赫海） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior, 赫海 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 骨科 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiiii/pseuds/yuxiiii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>曼陀罗（赫海） [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【赫海/骨科】曼陀罗 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一</p><p>	雨下了整夜，直到清晨时分才堪堪停下。太阳仍然躲在乌云的后边，遥远的边际出现了条七色的彩虹。</p><p>	呼吸机发出刺耳的警告声，躺在病床上的女人瘦得脱了型，两颊深深地凹陷下去。氧气面罩上的水蒸气逐渐消失，护士急匆匆地在纸上记下了时间。</p><p>	“我们尽力了。”</p><p>	带着口罩的医生走出来，对旁边高大的男人说道。</p><p>	李赫宰不知所措地坐在蓝白色的长椅上，身上穿着件旧校服，双目无神地盯着手术室上方夺目的绿色灯牌。</p><p>	“走了，赫宰，”男人走过来，试图拉起他的手，“你也听见了吧，后面的事儿我会处理的。你先和司机回家吧。”</p><p>	半大的少年没有说话，他抠着手指上的倒刺，饶有兴趣地观察着血液从苍白的皮肤下面一点点渗出来。</p><p>	司机走上前来拍了拍李赫宰的肩膀，恭敬地弯下腰去，低声劝道：“大少爷，别再倔着了。”</p><p>	男人并没有那么多的耐心，他和司机耳语几句后就跟着助理离开了。李赫宰望着空荡荡的医院走廊，心里一时五味杂陈。</p><p>	“叔叔，我能再见我妈妈最后一面吗。”</p><p>	少年独特的清脆声音叫司机不忍心把真相说出口来，可他不敢违背老板的命令，只好摇摇头，从心里找出句最温柔的拒绝来，“会见到的。”</p><p>	奔驰车里的装饰简单却奢华，柠檬味的清新剂遮去了真皮座位那股子难闻的味道。高速栏杆外是荒芜的野地，一个个风动发电机支棱在其中，透着股诡异的美感。</p><p>	眼前是片豪华的别墅区，和李赫宰从小长大的地方差别很大。穿着制服的保安朝他们挥了挥手，正对着的是个巨大的喷泉，上面站着一个神似自由女神的雕塑。</p><p>	“大少爷……”</p><p>	司机正要开口嘱咐什么，李赫宰烦躁不安地打断了他的话，“别叫我少爷了，我不是什么少爷不少爷的。叫我赫宰就行了。”</p><p>	“啊，赫宰，这边离你本来的学校太远了，你爸爸已经给你办好新的入学手续了，和你弟弟在同一所私立中学。”</p><p>	车窗被放下了一半，小区的绿化很好，单行车道边种满了各式各样的花和树，草坪上有几位打扮时髦的妇人牵着狗，交谈玩闹着。</p><p>	正值冬去春来的季节，路边的梅花开得很是鲜艳，散发着清淡的香气。</p><p>	“到了，”司机为李赫宰拉开了车门，“这就是你的新家了。”</p><p>	映入眼帘的是栋欧式风格的三层别墅，大门上精雕细刻着些类似于古代壁画的东西，每扇窗户上都镶着金边，华丽却又不烂俗。</p><p>	门被从里面推开，站在门口的是名雍容华贵的妇人，看年龄不过四十上下。</p><p>	她笑吟吟地朝李赫宰招了招手，声音很是甜美动人，“你就是赫宰吧？快进来？”</p><p>	李赫宰瞬时脱去了方才那层冷漠孤僻的外表，彬彬有礼地上前和妇人握了握手。</p><p>	“您好，以后麻烦您多照顾了。”</p><p>	“嗨，都是一家人，说什么客气话呢，”她趁李赫宰进屋的空当深呼了口气，努力掩饰着内心深处的慌张，“累了吧？这地方哪都好，就是有点远。但你别担心，这不缺你们年轻人玩乐的地方。家里什么都有，不知道的问我就行，或者……”</p><p>	实木楼梯上走下来一位瘦弱的少年，瞪着双清明的眼睛打量着正在换鞋的人，“妈妈，他是？”</p><p>	妇人搓了搓手，帮两人介绍道：“这是你哥哥，李赫宰。赫宰，他叫东海，比你小半岁。”</p><p>	李赫宰冷冷地勾起了嘴角，语气却是亲切而又和蔼，“是我弟弟啊。你好啊，东海。”</p><p>	李东海没说话，转身上了楼，只给李赫宰留下一个背影。</p><p>	“妈，我不喜欢家里有别人。”</p><p>	妇人有些过意不去，自来熟地拉着李赫宰往里走，“我们家东海哪儿都好，就是有点儿，怎么说呢，认生。你别怪他啊，熟了就好了。”</p><p>	“不会的，哥哥让着弟弟，天经地义嘛。”</p><p>	复仇计划比想象中开始的还要更顺利呢。李赫宰瞥了眼黑色大理石地板，匿笑了下。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>